<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Any Other Day by sabell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167827">Any Other Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabell/pseuds/sabell'>sabell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kei is so damn awkward i love him, M/M, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Possessive Behavior, tfw you accidentally ask your bestfriend out lmao, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabell/pseuds/sabell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei doesn’t like change, and he doesn’t like the fact that this new Tadashi gets so much… attention, and then doesn’t give him any. Not that he doesn’t deserve some recognition, because honestly he probably does, and not that Kei needs Tadashi to be focused on him 24/7, because he doesn’t, but… still. Something feels off. He doesn’t like being ignored, and he doesn’t like Tadashi getting the kind of attention that comes from people like Kageyama or whichever one of the Miya twins it was that said they wanted to take him out to eat. Kei reaches over and grabs the back of Tadashi’s shirt, yanking him closer once again with an angry huff. Tadashi just laughs at something on his phone. That’s it. That’s fucking it. Today might be like any other day, and Kei might not have any real, logical reason to be mad, but he’s pissed. </p><p>“Yamaguchi, from today on we’re going out.” </p><p>___</p><p>Kei's got a bit of a jealous streak that keeps getting him in trouble with Yamaguchi... sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Any Other Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao !!! this is a dumb lil fic i busted out overnight as a way to procrastinate from the Much Longer And More Serious tsukkiyama royalty AU fic i've been working on. soooo if ur reading this ur a champ. Please enjoy :")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s like any other day.</p><p>They’re walking down the street together, coming home from school. Tadashi’s clicking away on his cellphone, answering some stupid question in the group chat they’re both in with Hinata and Kageyama that Kei muted months ago, his brows furrowed in concentration as he hits the backspace several times and starts over. He’s not paying attention to where he’s going at all, his eyes glued to his phone and other hand occupied with a box of strawberry milk that Kageyama gave him after practice, the idiot setter having bought it accidentally instead of his precious plain flavor and offered it to Tadashi because ‘Yamaguchi likes strawberries’. The flavor is totally artificial, yet Tadashi had still looked overjoyed to accept the unwarranted gift. It had made Kei’s skin itch, a feeling that’s persisted for some reason to haunt him even now as they walk in silence to their respective homes. </p><p>The blonde has to reach over several times to tug on the shoulder of Tadashi’s school shirt, pulling him back to the center of the sidewalk so that he doesn’t go careening off into the nonexistent traffic of their small, rural town. He goes completely unacknowledged. At this point, he should just put back on his headphones and sink into his own world too, right? Only… something’s bothering him. Today should be like any other day, so why is Kei so <em> irritated? </em> </p><p>It has something to do with the milk in his friend’s hand, Tadashi mindlessly chewing on the straw as he starts to snicker at something someone’s said in the chat, his phone pinging obnoxiously in a way that Kei recognizes as Hinata’s handiwork - the orange dumbass having never learned how to string more than a few sentences together and opting instead to practically type out his thoughts in singular word texts. That’s partly why Kei muted that chat to begin with. Still, Kei is less focused on the incessant beeping and more on the way Tadashi seems to be savoring the shitty drink in his hand, its contents apparently infinite given the amount of time the brunette has kept the straw in his mouth. They’ve been walking like this for nearly fifteen minutes, for Christ’s sake, and Tadashi hasn’t said a word to him. This is the new Tadashi, though. The Tadashi who is confident and has friends and is taller and <em> looked at </em>more and offered stupid things like extra milk cartons by All Japan worthy setters. The Tadashi who apparently gets told he’ll get treated to a meal by one of the Miya twins at the end of a match and just takes it in stride, if Hinata is to be believed. The Tadashi who doesn’t thank Kei when he saves him from near certain death at the hands of possible incoming cars. You never know when someone could come barrelling down a deserted road and catch you off guard. It could happen. Maybe. </p><p>Not that Kei particularly dislikes this new Tadashi. He doesn’t. In fact, he tolerates him pretty well - maybe even likes him, is maybe even proud of his best friend for having learned to work so hard and become the dependable man Kei has always known he was capable of being. Still though, Kei doesn’t like change, and he doesn’t like the fact that this new Tadashi gets so much… attention, and then doesn’t give him any. Not that he doesn’t deserve some recognition, because honestly he probably does, and not that Kei needs Tadashi to be focused on him 24/7, because he doesn’t, but… still. Something feels off. He doesn’t like being ignored, and he doesn’t like Tadashi getting the kind of attention that comes from people like Kageyama or whichever one of the Miya twins it was that said they wanted to take him out to eat. Kei reaches over and grabs the back of Tadashi’s shirt, yanking him closer once again with an angry huff. Tadashi just laughs at something on his phone. That’s it. That’s fucking it. Today might be like any other day, and Kei might not have any real, logical reason to be mad, but he’s <em> pissed. </em> </p><p>“Yamaguchi, from today on we’re going out.” </p><p>“Hm?” Tadashi respondes absentmindedly, and Kei has to take a hop to keep himself from stumbling on his own feet as his mouth closes with an audible, surprised click. He keeps his expression carefully impassive as the shorter boy turns to look at him with a questioning gaze. “Okay, Tsukki.” The response is automatic, equally as unstudied as Kei’s sudden demand had been, but Kei tries not to let that bother him. He nods once then reaches up and puts his headphones over his ears. Time to escape. </p><p>They reach the fork in the road that divides their houses before too long, Kei turning to give Tadashi an acknowledging nod that he hopes will suffice as enough of a nonchalant goodbye to make him look normal before turning and starting down the sidewalk towards his house. He tries to ignore the way Tadashi’s face seems to have turned to stone, his phone still held in the air and pinging but his thumb having gone idle since Kei spoke. He looks completely frozen from the waist up, which Kei can’t help but feel a little envious of. Personally, he feels like he might melt into a puddle of himself at any given moment. It’s terrifying, but he doesn’t let that show on his face. He forces himself onward, not daring to look back. Even with his headphones on, he can hear the silence looming behind him. <em> Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.  </em></p><p>When he gets home his mom tries to call to him from the kitchen but he bypasses her, making a beeline for his room before locking the door behind him and collapsing on his bed with a semi muffled scream that gets swallowed by his pillow, his legs giving out from under him as he physically <em> feels </em> his face explode into a nearly painfully warm blush, both hands coming up to cover his eyes as he curls up into a ball and tries not to actually combust. </p><p>“Honey, you okay?” his mom’s voice is accompanied by a knock, but thankfully she doesn’t try the handle. </p><p>“Fine,” he barks, the word coming out harsher and raspier than he means it to but he knows his mom is used to his little outburst by now. She might be the only one who’s ever seen him like this, who has experience with his unfiltered, out of control side. Well... except for maybe Tadashi. Fuck. Suddenly everything is so overwhelmingly embarrassing, Kei could just <em> die </em>. </p><p>“Okay, let me know if you need anything. I’m making gyudon for dinner, so come down in an hour. Also, your father and I are going to go visit your brother this weekend. Do you want to come?” </p><p>“Can’t. I have practice.” </p><p>“Oh, right. Okay, well, we’ll be gone. You okay to have the house to yourself?” </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“Come down for dinner in a bit.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>She walks away without another word, Kei listening to her footsteps fade before he allows himself to relax a little, his stomach hurting from how tense all of his muscles have gone. What the fuck was he thinking, saying that earlier to Tadashi? Where had that even <em> come from?! </em> Since when has he ever even entertained the notion of <em> dating </em> Tadashi? Does he actually want that? Does he even like him? Like <em> that </em> ? And since when does Tadashi just agree with anything that gets thrown at him? Who says yes to dating just like that? Is that what he said to the Miya twin? Will he still go out to eat with him? <em> Can </em>he, now that they’re dating? </p><p><em> Wait, wait, wait, what are you thinking?! </em> Kei mentally screeches, alarms blaring in his mind as he rolls over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. All complicated, repressed feelings about his childhood best friend aside, he really had just done that. And Tadash had agreed. They’re dating now, probably. Maybe. Technically, at least. He should probably get clarification tomorrow...</p><p>He feels his face, which had started to cool somewhat, begin to heat up again as his eyes begin to water. He refuses to blink, as if keeping them open will somehow make this situation easier. The world softens as tears begin to trickle out of the corner of his eyes. A laugh bubbles up in his chest but he doesn’t let it escape. He might be smiling though, he’s not sure. He feels manic. He feels maybe… happy? Definitely panicked. He feels like he’s going insane. </p><p>There’s only two things he knows for sure: he definitely needs clarification and he’s not going to sleep a wink tonight. </p><p>*     *     *</p><p>“Whoa! Saltyshima! You look kinda fucked up!” </p><p>“Shut the hell up unless you want to die today, shrimp.” Hinata shrinks back from Kei’s murderous snarl, grabbing Kageyama’s arm to shove the taller boy in front of him like a human shield. </p><p>“Kageyama, I’m being bullied!” </p><p>“I don’t care,” Kageyama says, but he doesn’t move from his place in front of his favorite teammate. Kei twitches at the sight of them, some unknown feeling unfurling in his gut. Kageyama meets his gaze steadily, something in the way he raises one brow at Kei challenging in a way that makes him bristle. “Let’s go buy milk,” the setter says eventually, turning to flick Hinata on the forehead. </p><p>“Don’t get strawberry again by mistake,” Kei can’t help but throw at his back, which just earns him twin confused looks from the idiot duo. He needs to shut up before he does anything embarrassing. He turns and makes his way to the front door of the school.</p><p>He catches a glimpse of his reflection in one of the darkened windows of the administration offices as he passes them on the way to his first class, the deep bags under his eyes giving away the restlessness of the night before. He pinches his nose bridge under his glasses then presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, trying to cool them down. It’s been a long time since he’s had such a sleepless night and he’s forgotten how unpleasant the side effects can be. He should’ve thought this through better. His first period is a double and he’s going to have to cope with Tadashi sitting in the same room as him for the whole time. Luckily they don’t sit next to each other, but still. If he had had any hopes of being subtle about getting clarification regarding their current relationship status, they’re all dashed to pieces now thanks to these fucking eye bags. He sighs as the bell rings, strongly considering skipping class for the first time ever before begrudgingly dragging his feet to the sliding door of the right classroom and entering as the last chime sounds. </p><p>Tadashi’s gaze follows him as he makes his way to his seat in the back, the attention prickling the hairs on the back of his neck even as he swivels his head as far as it’ll go in the other direction so that he can stare out the window and not risk meeting those big, brown eyes. He can’t handle that right now. </p><p>Kei manages not to fall asleep for the majority of the class, but somehow still finds himself being woken up by a tentative hand on his shoulder in a completely empty classroom with only Tadashi there to keep him company. He jolts into consciousness, instinctively shrugging the freckled boy’s hand off him as he jerks himself upright, hands coming up to steady himself on his desk as he chair begins to tip back dangerously. “What?” He snaps, and can’t help but feel immediately guilty at the way Tadashi’s eyes go wide. </p><p>“Um, sorry, Tsukki. The bell already rang. You’ve got math next, right?” Kei knows that Tadashi knows his schedule. Hell, he’s got Tadashi’s whole life practically memorized down to the minute, but something about the way Tadashi says those words with such presumed closeness makes him twitch. He doesn’t know if he’s creeped out or overjoyed to be taken care of like this - not that Tadashi hasn’t always taken care of him but… fuck he’s going in circled. <em> Today is like any other day, </em> he tries to tell himself. And it is! Tadashi always watches him come into class, he always knows what Kei’s next period is, Kei always knows Tadashi’s, their lives are <em> always </em> in sync, so why do all the things that usually come so naturally suddenly feel like so… <em> intentional? </em> Why is he suddenly so <em> aware </em> of it? </p><p>“Let’s skip.” </p><p>Fuck. There goes his mouth again, just saying whatever it wants to. He almost takes it back before Tadashi just shrugs, the easy acceptance of something they’ve never done before like it’s also a part of their routine keeping him silent. He nods once then gets up, gathering his things quickly before leading the way out the door. Tadashi has AP psych next, but he aced the midterm and has been getting perfect scores on the weekly quizzes, which Kei thinks are scheduled for Tuesdays and today is Thursday so it shouldn’t be a problem for him… </p><p>He looks over his shoulder to make sure Tadashi is following and is met with an eyeful of too long brown hair sticking up in all directions, Tadashi’s trademark ruffled bed head suddenly more appealing than it has any right to be. It’s also contrasted sharply by the intent look in his bright eyes, that greenish glint they get when he’s in just the right lighting suddenly overwhelmingly prettier than any gem or jewel that Kei has ever studied in his spare time. He has to gulp to keep himself from choking on his own saliva, his mouth somehow both watering and bone dry, his brain so fuzzy that he’s forgetting how to breathe. He turns back around and continues walking but he can’t chase away the impression of a starry night sky of freckles that’s burned itself onto the backs of his eyelids. Although, if he’s being truthful - and it’s probably about time he start being truthful - that image might’ve been there for a lot longer than he’d like to admit. </p><p>They walk out the building together, Tadashi half a step behind him, and make their way to the field behind the gym, setting up against one of the brick walls so that they can sit in the shade and watch the PE class that’s currently running laps on the track in the distance. Tadashi takes several minutes to punch his backpack into a comfortable shape before shoving it behind his back and leaning against it with an exaggerated sigh. He’s being louder than usual, which means he’s trying to work his way up to saying something he knows will make Kei uncomfortable. The blonde grits his teeth, suddenly wishing he’d postponed this moment a little longer, wishing he’s mustered the energy to go to math. He’s not sure how he’s going to manage to go to class after this. </p><p>“So, about yesterday…” Tadashi starts, cracking all of his knuckles in quick succession as he readjusts his position on the grass to turn towards Kei in a way that the taller boy recognizes. <em> Talk to me, Tsukki, </em> his body language seems to say, and now Kei just wants to scream because it’s <em> working </em> , he <em> wants </em> to talk, to <em> confess </em> , to make sure Tadashi doesn’t <em> hate him now </em>. Why is he just now realizing how masterfully Tadashi is able to play him? How easily he’s able to make Kei do what he wants him to? Has Kei always been wrapped around his little finger like this? “Is it okay if I ask you about what happened yesterday?” Tadashi asks, the question genuine, expression patient, making Kei deflate. He’s never been able to say no to that face, so why try now. He nods. “Right, okay…” Tadashi stalls, nervousness creeping into the gently bowed line of his spine. Kei clenched his jaw. Tadashi cracks his knuckles again.</p><p>“Just get it over with,” Kei barks after a minute. He’s utterly on edge and just wants this to be over and done with already. </p><p>“Fine. Are we dating?” Tadashi doesn’t flinch when Kei snaps his eyes up to stare at him. This is a part of Tadashi that he doesn’t get enough credit for - once his switch is flipped he’s surprisingly confrontational and good at holding his own in a fight. Kei never learned how to deal with this side of his best friend so all he can do is duck his head away from that blunt stare and try not to blush. Tadashi really is cool when he’s like this. Too bad Kei’s always the one in the hot seat. </p><p>“Are we?” he parrots back, wanting to shirk the burden of carrying this conversation despite the fact that he’s the root cause of everything that’s even happening right now. </p><p>“I…” Tadashi starts, and Kei feels his heart clench. He spent all last night preparing himself for the inevitable, but being faced with possible rejection now suddenly feels like too much to handle. He hadn’t even realized he was interested in Tadashi like <em> that </em>, so why does he now feel like he’s about to be denied a vital part of what he needs to survive? </p><p>“I would say yes,” Kei blurts, suddenly equally out of breath as he is out of options. He crosses his arms, craving some sense of security. All he knows is that he needs this moment to not go the way he’s terrified it will if he doesn’t nut up and <em> say </em>something. “If you were to say you wanted to date, I would say yes.” It’s such a stupid way to express the way he’s feeling. It’s so flippant, so noncommittal and easily deflected or turned into a joke, so totally controlled by all of his insecurities - but it’s the best he can do right now. </p><p>“I think you’re the one who said it, not me,” Tadashi responds, not missing a beat. “Are you saying <em> you’d </em> want to? Are you asking me to?” Tadashi knows him too well, flipping the spotlight back on Kei in a way that he makes look entirely too easy. Kei tries not to cower as Tadashi refuses to back down, his stare becoming oppressive as it dissects Kei right there in the grass for the whole world to see. His hands might be shaking. He hopes the other boy doesn’t notice. </p><p>“Maybe?” He says finally, hoping that it’ll be enough. </p><p>“Maybe? Why maybe?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Yamaguchi. I just…”</p><p>“Why’d you say that yesterday? What did you mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know -”</p><p>“Do you want to date me?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>The word feels ripped from his chest, exposing a part of Kei that he never even knew existed until now. He tightens his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together as he holds his breath, waiting for Tadashi’s response. </p><p>It takes a few seconds. The freckled boy seems to go through a few stages of processing, his brow furrowing, then freezing, then eyes blinking rapidly before he’s leaning forward with maybe the biggest smile Kei has ever seen on his face. “Wait really?” The question is hushed but excited, like a kid asking for permission to do something that had previously been forbidden. Kei nods jerkily, unsure of what to make of the ease with which Tadashi seems to be processing this situation. </p><p>“It was my idea in the first place,” Kei says, because he thinks it might make him sound more in control to take a little responsibility. As soon as the words are out, though, he realizes they sound kind of desperate. He swallows hard. “I mean-”</p><p>“Oh… Right. Sorry for doubting you, Tsukki. I guess I thought you were just messing with me yesterday,” Tadashi says, leaning back as he scratches at the back of his head sheepishly. “I was kind of mad at you, actually. I thought… I dunno, I thought you were like pitying me or doing it out of some weird sense of obligation or something. I spent all night thinking about it. I didn’t even realize that you knew that I liked you.” </p><p>“You like me?” Kei sounds dumb even to his own ears, but he can’t not ask the question. It genuinely has never occurred to him that Tadashi might feel like <em> that </em> about <em> him </em> . Tadashi is easy to love, deserving of it even, but Kei’s different. He’s closed off and selfish and insecure and has too many hang ups to make hanging out with him easy, even he knows that. The fact that Tadashi’s put up with him for as long as he has is a miracle all on its own, so much so that Kei had never thought - never <em> dreamed </em>to hope for more. </p><p>Suddenly it’s like something is blooming in Kei’s stomach, flooding him with a new kind of warmth he’s never felt before. Suddenly he can breathe again. </p><p>“Isn’t that obvious? I just agreed to date you.” </p><p>“Did you?” Kei can’t seem to stop repeating things, but luckily Tadashi just laughs. </p><p>“Yes. Let’s go out. I mean, with each other. I mean… like, start dating. Like… be…b-boyfriends…” the embarrassment of the situation seems to have caught up with Tadashi finally. They sit in stunned silence for a few minutes, the word ‘boyfriends’ echoing in the space between them. </p><p>“Wait, you like me too, right?!” </p><p>Okay, so now it really is Tadashi’s turn to freak out. Kei might’ve appreciated a few more minutes, but honestly he’s still impressed that the other boy has held it together for this long. He takes a deep breath, trying to think of the right words to say so that he’ll sound genuine and reassuring - neither of which are his strong suit. “Yes,” is all he manages. Apparently that’s all Tadashi needs, though, because the brunette gives him one final searching look before nodding once and then leaning back with a relieved sigh. </p><p>“Wow, okay. I mean… I guess we’re… Yeah. Okay. Wow.” </p><p>Kei silently has to agree. They don’t look at each other for a few minutes, focusing instead on the PE class. Tadashi’s forever fidgety fingers start to pull up small fistfuls of grass, the brunette turning only slightly to sprinkle the pieces on Kei’s knee in a way that is both totally familiar and also suddenly more intimate than anything the blonde has ever experienced before. He swallows, hard, unsure of what to say. He needs to say something, though, or else his mouth is going to run away from him like it did last time and get him into trouble again. </p><p>“My parents are out of town this weekend. I have the house to myself.” </p><p>Tadashi freezes halfway through adding a second layer of grass to Kei’s knee. Kei can’t see his face, but something about the way his knuckles have gone white around the tuft of vegetation he’s still clutching makes Kei think that maybe he’s just fucked up again, his mind kicking into overdrive as he tries to find his mistake. </p><p>“Isn’t that… Isn’t that going a little fast, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks, and when he finally looks up his face his beet red. Kei feels his own cheek begin to heat as he drinks in the image of his best friend flustered because of something he’s said, a rush of inappropriate arousal threatening to make his heart burst out of his chest at any moment if he doesn’t backpedal this situation immediately. </p><p>“We - we always hang out on the weekend.” </p><p>“True…” Tadashi says, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth nervously as he seems to consider Kei’s words. “But still… We’d be alone…” </p><p>“We always hang out alone when my parents go to visit my brother.” Kei’s voice sounds weak, not nearly as defensive as it needs to be. What’s he trying to do here, exactly? Dispel a misunderstanding or… be convincing?</p><p>Luckily, Tadashi laughs at that. “So it’ll just be like any other weekend?” he asks, sounding a bit weak himself. </p><p>“It can be,” Kei responds, trying to keep his voice even as he grapples with the direction this conversation has taken. </p><p>“Does it… have to be?” </p><p>“No.” The response is automatic. He’s not quite sure what he’s signing himself up for, but he knows instinctively that this is the right answer - or at the very least, it’s the answer he wants to give. </p><p>“How - how would it be different?” Tadashi seems to be working through some internal struggles of his own, so Kei tries to answer as truthfully as he can despite still feeling like he’s halfway in the dark about what they’re negotiating. </p><p>“It… however you want. We can do whatever you want.” </p><p>“You don’t, like, want to have sex yet, right? I mean, I think we’re still too young.”</p><p>Now it’s Kei’s turn to go beet red. His arms unwind from around his middle to brace against the grass, his head bowing in a gesture of complete submission. He thinks literal steam might be coming out of his ears. So <em> this </em> is what Tadashi thought they were talking about. </p><p>“No, Yamaguchi, I don’t want to have sex yet,” he wheezes, nearly tripping over the <em> yet </em> as Tadashi starts to giggle at Kei’s overwhelmed posture. “We <em> just </em> started dating, moron,” he adds, wanting to regain a little of his dignity. </p><p>“Right, sorry, just wanted to make sure. So, um… then what? Could we like… kiss? Maybe?” Tadashi’s shyness seems to have evaporated despite his still persistently blushing face, and when Kei straightens he can’t help but sigh as the other boy’s trademark eagerness begins to rear its pretty head. </p><p>“We haven’t even held hands yet.” </p><p>“We could hold hands now? And tomorrow? For... practice? And to get used to each other, I guess...” </p><p>“Why on earth would you want to kiss <em> me </em>?” Kei can’t help but ask, hand tentatively inching across the space between them to lay a single finger across Tadashi’s open palm. The freckled boy watches it happen, his chest unmoving like maybe he’s holding his breath. </p><p>“Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” he breathes as he gingerly takes Kei’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers as he scooches closer to Kei before ever so lightly leaning against his shoulder. “My God, Tsukki… You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” The words are a reverent whisper that make Kei feel like he’s been set on fire. He can’t say it back yet, but that doesn’t make it any less true. He’s wanted to do this for a long time too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>woo silliness !! i barely looked this over and it was really more of a lil practice piece for me to force myself to do some writing when i wasnt feeling up to it but i think its cute so i'll write the second chapter eventually soonish (check out my other fics if u want some like actual good fuckin food). rating subject to change altho probably not lmao we'll have to see how heated their little weekend kissing date goes. anywhomst, thanks for reading!!! hope you enjoyed !!!</p><p>Yell at me to finish this on Twitter @Sabell666. Let’s be “moots”, as the kids say</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>